Like PB&J
by DxSLover4Eva
Summary: Danny and Sam go together like Peanut butter and jelly! Warning: Extreme humor... you shall laugh so hard your noggin will hurt.  EXTREME DxS fluff! Tucker being... Tucker. Oneshot; Plz R&R, No flames plz! xD


Like PB&J

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor do I own the absolutely rad invention of Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches. I wish I did. But do you know what I do own? I own the story! Yay! :D)**

(Hey everyone! *giggles* Whatever I just wrote, please excuse me for it. I think I'm high on Dr. Dew... *hiccup* If you have absolutely positively no idea what I am talking about, please go check out chapter one of 'I Envy Your Mamaw'. It has all you need to know about Dr. Dewwwww... *hiccup*

Enjoy! Oh, and please review! I love yooooouuu! Pretty pwease? c:)

It was a quiet kind of afternoon in Amity park. The time for the sun to set was not quite there yet, and downtown was fairly busy. It was three o'clock, the time when the streets would fill with high school students, either wanting to go home, or hang out with their friends. Casper High's infamous trio slowly but surely trudged along the sidewalk, staring into space as if they had been tramautized for life.

"Ugh. That was the longest test I had _ever_ taken!" Young Danny Fenton groaned.

"Cheer up, Danny. It could've been worse." said an obviously drained but yet cheerful Sam.

"How?" complained poor little exhausted Tucker Foley. The _poor thing_ was just _so tired_. "Oh yeah, really funny, Chrizaan!" He shouted up into the sky. But this author wasn't going to let Tucker's F on the test die easily.

"What! You got an F!" shrieked Sam.

"Gee, thaaaanks." frowned Tucker, as he glared at the now laughing author.

"C'mon, Sam... you know Tuck. Always eats, never studies." The author made Danny say.

"Hilarious, Danny." the other boy said sarcasically. As if Tucker's stomach wanted to prove its point, it growled suddenly... quite loudly, might I add. "Man, I'm starving! Hey, author! Could you be a dear and let sandwiches fall from the sky?"

"Nope." a voice said from her laptop.

"Oh, C'MON!" Mr. Foley shouted pathetically.

"Chill, Tucker. We're almost at my house." Danny told him. "Who's up for Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches?"

"Me!" Sam raised her hand, smiling.

"Yuck. I think I'll stick with just jelly." Tucker complained.

Danny and Sam laughed at him, activating his 'bottom lip bulge...inator...ness'.

As soon as Danny opened the door to his house, Tucker bolted to the fridge at 113 mph.

"Man, is he turning into your dad, or what?" asked Sam.

Danny laughed softly, and took her hand. "C'mon, Sammy. Let's go give em something before he eats the fridge." The two walked up to Tucker, who had just taken out the bread, peanut butter, jelly, and butter knife. Setting them on the table, he was about to open the jelly jar.

"TUCKER!" Sam yelled at him. The boy jerked.

"Whaaat?"

"Wash your hands!" he commanded.

"...You're such a girl." Tucker told her, walking towards the sink.

"And I love her." Danny said out of nowhere.

"Oooh, cutesy tootsy baby wuffy fwuuuf!" Tucker said so immaturely, as if he was trying to mimick a girl. "The author just looooves making Danny and Sam have cutesy moments, doesn't she?" he complained.

"Chilax, bro." Danny laughed. "Just be glad you're in the story. Chrizaan was thinking of not including you. Then Sam and I would've had the story all to ourselves."

"...I LOVE YOU CHRIZAAN!" Tucker screamed.

"Yeah right." said a voice again.

"Ok, I didn't mean that."

"Yep... so wut are ya waiting for? Danny, Sam. Get smoochin'! I mean... get cookin'!"

"It's... sandwich-making."

"Oh, who asked you!" yelled the author, Danny and Sam."

"Anywho... I'll leave now." said the author rather awkwardly.

"Please do." huffed Tucker. Don't tell him, but the author had an idea to make him (noise affect 'poof') disappear in the middle story. A slow and very painful 'poof'.

After all three of the rather fatigued teenagers washed their hands, they uh... well... started making the sandwiches! Let the sandwich-making, begin!

While Tucker was busy making his snack, Danny and Sam started making their sandwich, together! Why? Because I said so! And because it's cute and fluffy! Like Stitch! And like Danny and Sam! *squeals like a rabid DxS fangirl*

Sam spread the grape jelly on two slices of bread, and Danny spread peanut butter on two slices of bread. What did that equal? Come on little kids who are reading this... or teens like me (cuz I'm awesome like that)... or adults if you want to... count with me! One, two, three, four! Yay, you're learning! And what does blue plus purple equal? LILITH! *squeals some more*

"You know what, Dan-Dan?" Sam asked Danny as she licked the jelly of the knife (again, it's a butter knife, she's not gonna get hurt unless if she shoves it down her throat).

"I don't know, Sammy, what?" Danny replied, licking the peanut butter off of his knife (insert same caption as above).

Sam smiled at him for a second, noticing that he had some peanut butter on his lips... and guess what? The author's making Sam have jelly on _her_ lips so that the fic is extra fluffy!

And what did Sam do next? She kissed him. Right smack-dab on the mouth. A sweet ol' smooch. "We go together like PB&J!" she smiled, noticing that Danny had both peanut butter and jelly on his lips. She didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that she probably had the same.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Tucker whined.

(Seeeeeee? *hiccup* Okay, that's it. Imma go lay down on the couch or something *hiccup* before I *hiccup* start laughing like a crazy person. *hiccup* Please review! Oh, and to those who haven't figured it out yet, Chrizaan's my name and fanfiction...ing is my game! xD)


End file.
